User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Zach Williams ( World's Beyond: The Unknown Sequel )
Summary Zach Williams is a character from a variation of World's Beyond: The Infinity Variation . He is the secondary protagonist of said series, and is known throughout as the most powerful mutant. World's Beyond has entered it's Infinite Variation , and an Infinite of infiniies number of descendants of Frankie Richards have been born already . Zach , while not a member of the Richard's family , possess a level of mutant power and potential well above that of ANY descendant of Frankie's COMBINED + every other iteration of World's Beyond COMBINED . He was meant to be the True Omni-Omni Creator in the distance future, one no other entity could possibly surpass. Powers and Stats |-| Zach Williams (Little Boy)= |-| Zach Williams (Little Girl) = |-| Zach Williams (Little Girl 2)= |-| Zach Williams (Teen Boy) = |-| Zach Williams (Teen Girl) = Tier: Unknown Name: Zach Williams Origin: World's Beyond: The Unknown Sequel ''' '''Gender: Male / Female Version Age: 5 Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping ( Described as " having no limiits " and is " capable of doing anything he desires " . Has shown the uncanny ability to do anything he desires at will , albeit he is very hesistant to because he is a rather quiet and timid litle boy with Social Anxiety Issues . Created a perfect replica the previous and future iterations of World's Beyond into a fused toy he could play with . ) , Creation ( Created a Composite Frankie Richards , with all of her descendants into the possible future fused into it ), Indeterminacy , Attack Potency: Unknown '( Was stated via Word of God as the "Most Powerful Character in World's Beyond" . Thusly, should be well above all the previous descendants of Frankie's prior [ Which there were na infinite of infinites of ] , as well as the future iterations . A fusion of all the descendants of Frankie Richards in the future was created by the embryo of Zach Williams, hypothesized by the doctor because he felt that was a playing buddie. The Doctor said that Zach's power , even as a heavily, absolute restricted version of his child self, in which an infinite of infinites of seals were placed , was above the totality of iterations of World's Beyond prior and ahead , to the point it was stated that the difference between his absolute restricted self and the totality of the previous & future iterations of World's Beyond, was the difference between the previous iterations of World's Beyond and a zero-dimensional object , and that times an infinite of infinites is the difference between each seal and how much power it would release. . Oneshotted his "Hyde" , which was suppose to be the fullest extent of his power in his absolutely restricted state , which was considered to be 'impossible' by the previous iterations of World's Beyond . ) 'Speed: Unknown '( Will be edited eventually ) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '( Will be edited eventually ) 'Striking Strength: Unknown '( Will be edited eventually ) 'Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: ( Will be edited eventually ) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' ( Will be edited eventually ) Category:Blog posts